


Work Distraction

by EdinaSaunders



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Bonnie wants Annalise's attention. She knows just how to get it.





	Work Distraction

"Annalise," Bonnie whined. "You promised you wouldn't work all day."

  
"There's shit that needs to be done, Bonnie."

  
"Can't it be done tomorrow? I want to spend time with you."

  
Annalise didn't say anything more and Bonnie reluctantly walked out of Annalise's office. She put her back against the closed door of the office and pouted. She needed a way to take Annalise's attention away from the case. Then, an idea. A good one.

  
Bonnie waited a little while, until Annalise was once again completely immersed in the case. Then she went back in. She was quiet and Annalise hadn't noticed her. At least not until she sat herself on the edge of her desk.

  
"Bonnie, I thought I told you," Annalise started, before turning her head to look at Bonnie perched on her desk. When Annalise stopped talking Bonnie knew her plan had been successful.

  
"You were saying," Bonnie prompted.

  
Annalise rose from her chair, coming over to Bonnie who moved her legs apart so Annalise could stand between them. Annalise put her arms around Bonnie's slim waist and leaned in to kiss her. "You know, this may have worked this time, but I'm not always going to stop work for you, even if you do come sit on my desk in your underwear."

  
"I still think I'll take my chances in the future." It was Bonnie's turn to initiate a kiss with Annalise. "So are you done with work for tonight?"

  
"I think so. Like you said, it can always be done tomorrow."

  
"Now I have one more question for you. Desk or bed?"

  
"We are not making it to the bedroom. I want you right here."

  
"I'm all yours."

  
Annalise made love to Bonnie right on her desk. Papers, books and binders of stuff fell to the ground in the process. Bonnie was reveling in her success at taking Annalise's attention. And her attention was so, so, good.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests.


End file.
